harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jealous
Ooooh! I'm going to love this story so much! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 09:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh no! Poor Rosa! Is this story going to be a big long piece of depression? Or am I safe to read on? :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 09:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) its very safe to read on. Don't worry, it gets more interesting... Amberfire3, RAVENCLAW!!!!Smartypants!!! Luna is awesome! 03:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) You've got to tell me how you made that image! It's amazing!!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 15:12, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Just wanted to point out that schools in the UK are actually free, so Rosa wouldn't actually be that surprised that she didn't have to pay money. Plus, Hogwarts is the best school in Britain... Anyway, it's still really brilliant! Keep on at it! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 15:51, September 20, 2011 (UTC) oh. Oops! LOL, isn't Hogwarts a private school? Would that mean you have to pay? Oh, I'm making excuses because I can't think of another reason for Rosa to go to Salem. Sigh. Amberfire3, RAVENCLAW!!!!What house was Dumbledore in? 11:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps she could just not be accepted into Hogwarts? And we have Coca-Cola in Britain too! This is incredibly cool, by the way! I'm interested to see what happens next! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 14:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oooh! This is getting good! Although when you say `corn`, you should probably say `sweetcorn` otherwise us Brits will think you mean corn. You know, a cereal plant? Which would be an odd thing to eat at dinner with mash tatties and chicken... A good thing for breakfast however! Anyway, enough of my food rambles! This is a really cool story and a very enjoyable read! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 05:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) You brits... XD JK I will change that... thx 4 reminding me! Amberfire3 Happy Canadian thanksgiving! TURKEYS, EH? 09:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool stuff! Better and better! You've made Rosa quite amazing! However I always thought that scones are kind of a breakfast food. I - being well and truly Scottish - don't really know how they do the food stuff in England (which is terrible seen as I'm right next door...) but I always assumed that's how they did it over there too. Scones for breakfast and scones with tea. Not really pudding material. I'd much prefer a good old trifle or a flapjack (not a very big fan of Clootie Dumplings though...)... Oh and I don't get why Lily was called a `stinking piece of Martha Corey's bones`. I did look into but that just made me even more confused. Can you explain please? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 17:23, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I know scones are for breakfast. I just wanted to make Rosa different! :) Martha Corey was a Muggle who was burned alive because everyone thought she was a witch. ☠Pumpkinface☠ HAPPY HALLOWE'EN!! Candy. Sorry. 08:57, October 27, 2011 (UTC)